Doom Wrestling
Doom Wrestling LLC, simply known as Doom Wrestling, was an American online wrestling league and entertainment company. It currently produces shows based on the WWE 2K series of video games. It was founded by an ex-SCW member iSwaggMaster123 who had helped ex-SCW member BtC Rekt, known at the time as samiam1297, with the video capture of the wrestling than others had done. It is owned by Doom Digital Studios through its parent company, Doom Entertainment. History In 2010, Xbox Live user iSwaggMaster123, originally known at the time as David650, had adopted wrestling into his life by watching WWE and playing the video game versions of WWE, specifically his first one being Smackdown vs. Raw 2011 to which he still has. Back in 2012 while he was doing YouTube and Xbox under the alias david2uesday123, he was informed that his buddy BtC was getting involved into a wrestling league known as Style Championship Wrestling, later known as SCW. They used the game WWE '12 to do everything and they needed someone to be part of the capturing. BtC asked david2uesday if he can use his capture device to make the recordings happen. david2uesday agreed and then he was able to record and bring the videos to the owner. He had been part of SCW up until early 2013 where he left the league along with david2uesday who later changed his name to iSwaggMaster123 to which he still has to this very day. Samiam and david2uesday never mentioned the SCW program ever again up until 2016 when iSwaggMaster123 had the idea of setting up his own league and bringing up a roster of different superstars to be had. The company was originally dubbed as Xtreme Wrestling League where it would do just WWE wrestling and not anything else. It was then rebranded to Xtreme Gaming League, then XGL for the initial logo. The final change happened in early 2017 when the name would be completely changed to Doom Wrestling. Doom Wrestling announced it would be starting the season with shows in July 2017 up to August 2017 for the first season with Season 2 kicking off in November up to March 2018. They started their YouTube channel on March 9, 2017. On March 10, Doom Wrestling announced an extension to the company or league that would allow others to watch the pay per views that would happen on Sundays and for other content known as the DW Network. It launched in a beta on March 26, 2017 and is still in development. In November 2017, Doom Wrestling announced it would be going on a hiatus from developing new shows and that the previously announced series would be halted until further notice. On March 1, 2019, Doom Entertainment announced it would be splitting off Dark Realm and became an independent company again. With this change, Doom Wrestling's ownership of DW Media and DW Network transferred over to Doom Entertainment. Doom Wrestling was then placed under the newly named Doom Digital Studios brand, formerly DW Media. On March 8, 2019, almost two years since its YouTube channel was created, Doom Wrestling got out of its over one year hiatus and posted a teaser for the upcoming season titled "We are Doom Wrestling". They confirmed that the first season would start on May 15, with more details in their first ever DW Direct on March 12. On May 25, 2019, Doom Wrestling announced, via their Twitter page, that they have ceased operations of the business. Filmography Here is a list of different shows that are scheduled currently: Here is a list of the seasons of Doom Wrestling: